


:)

by lonelycomet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelycomet/pseuds/lonelycomet
Summary: a nice short story about the amazing father/son relationship between iron man and spider man!! :)





	:)

Peter Parker takes one look at Tony Stark, says, "Don't get near me bitch," and punches him into the air, killing him instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
